1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical circuits and, more particularly, to a reset circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional reset circuit of an electronic device only detects the voltage supplied to a processing integrated circuit (IC). When the voltage provided to the processing IC is abnormal, the reset circuit generates a signal to reset the processing IC. However, when the voltage supplied to the other components is abnormal, such as the voltage supplied to the LCD, a reset circuit of related art will not reset the processing IC. The processing IC may work, but some functions may work abnormally.
It is desirable to provide a new reset circuit to resolve the above problems.